User talk:Itsme226
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Unsupervised Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Admin Request May I become an admin in this wiki. I could really benefit this wiki make sure theres no vandalizing when it occurs. Derky 02:03, January 13, 2012 (UTC) You already are admin, i just want to be second in command. Wiki's can have more than one admin. Re-Admin Request Thanks. If you don't know how to promote people to admin, it's right from THIS GUY 21:57, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Tip Hey, it of advice: might wanna change the "ad" that appears on other Wikis for this. Makes "Unsupervised" look like a Beavis and Butthead ripoff. User: Dr. Anonymous1 22:22, March 11, 2012 (UTC) The Wiki Should Get a Makeover Since Unsupervised has been renewed for a second season, it will be returning in a few months. I was wondering if I could get permission to edit the front page, like, if you gave me admin powers, I would make it look very nice. If you need me to show you how good I am at editing, take a look here: The Bob's Burgers Wiki Homepage. I redesigned it quite well and I'm pleased with the outcome of it. The Wiki really needs fixed up, and I'd be more than happy to give the entire site a redo, plus, I'd even add some new pages with more information about the show, and I can upload plenty of pictures. So, what do you say? May I have administration powers to help you with your site? If you need more evidence, look around the site I linked you to and take a good look at some of the pages I've done. That's not the only site I'm administrator of. I'm also the admin at Beavis and Butt-head Wiki, although I still need to work on it. I've lacked motivation on that site due to MTV not renewing it for another new season. It's a bit choppy, as a lot of inexperienced editors ruined a load of pages. That's why the first wiki I linked you to is my favorite one to show experience on, as I work hard on it as much as I can. Thank you for looking, and get back to me ASAP. If you need me to show you a redesign of the homepage, I'll make a testing page to show you what it would look like. -Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head wiki administrator. 15:26, August 10, 2012 (UTC)